What Happens If ? And ? Are In The Same Room?
by digifreak231
Summary: a random story of what happens if you putprinceoftennischaracter and bleachcharacter in a room together. What would happen?
1. Pairs

**What Happens If… And... Are In The Same Room?**

* * *

Ryoma Echizen **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Ryoma Echizen **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Ryoma Echizen **and** Orihime Inoue

Ryoma Echizen **and** Kisuke Urahara

Ryoma Echizen **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Ryoma Echizen **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Ryoma Echizen **and** Soi Fong

Ryoma Echizen **and** Gin Ichimaru

Ryoma Echizen **and** Izuru Kira

Ryoma Echizen **and** Retsu Unohana

Ryoma Echizen **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Ryoma Echizen **and** Sousuke Aizen

Ryoma Echizen **and** Momo Hinamori

Ryoma Echizen **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Ryoma Echizen **and** Renji Abarai

Ryoma Echizen **and** Sajin Komamura

Ryoma Echizen **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Ryoma Echizen **and** Nanao Ise

Ryoma Echizen **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Ryoma Echizen **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Ryoma Echizen **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Ryoma Echizen **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Ryoma Echizen **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Ryoma Echizen **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Ryoma Echizen **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Ryoma Echizen **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Ryoma Echizen **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Ryoma Echizen **and **Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Orihime Inoue

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Kisuke Urahara

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Soi Fong

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Gin Ichimaru

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Izuru Kira

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Retsu Unohana

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Sousuke Aizen

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Momo Hinamori

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Renji Abarai

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Sajin Komamura

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Nanao Ise

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Syuusuke Fuji **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Sadaharu Inui **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Sadaharu Inui **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Sadaharu Inui **and** Orihime Inoue

Sadaharu Inui **and** Kisuke Urahara

Sadaharu Inui **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Sadaharu Inui **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Sadaharu Inui **and** Soi Fong

Sadaharu Inui **and** Gin Ichimaru

Sadaharu Inui **and** Izuru Kira

Sadaharu Inui **and** Retsu Unohana

Sadaharu Inui **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Sadaharu Inui **and** Sousuke Aizen

Sadaharu Inui **and** Momo Hinamori

Sadaharu Inui **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Sadaharu Inui **and** Renji Abarai

Sadaharu Inui **and** Sajin Komamura

Sadaharu Inui **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Sadaharu Inui **and** Nanao Ise

Sadaharu Inui **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Sadaharu Inui **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Sadaharu Inui **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Sadaharu Inui **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Sadaharu Inui **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Sadaharu Inui **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Sadaharu Inui **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Sadaharu Inui **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Sadaharu Inui **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Sadaharu Inui **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Orihime Inoue

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Kisuke Urahara

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Soi Fong

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Gin Ichimaru

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Izuru Kira

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Retsu Unohana

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Sousuke Aizen

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Momo Hinamori

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Renji Abarai

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Sajin Komamura

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Nanao Ise

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Kaoru Kaidoh **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Takashi Kawamura **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Takashi Kawamura **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Takashi Kawamura **and** Orihime Inoue

Takashi Kawamura **and** Kisuke Urahara

Takashi Kawamura **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Takashi Kawamura **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Takashi Kawamura **and** Soi Fong

Takashi Kawamura **and** Gin Ichimaru

Takashi Kawamura **and** Izuru Kira

Takashi Kawamura **and** Retsu Unohana

Takashi Kawamura **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Takashi Kawamura **and** Sousuke Aizen

Takashi Kawamura **and** Momo Hinamori

Takashi Kawamura **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Takashi Kawamura **and** Renji Abarai

Takashi Kawamura **and** Sajin Komamura

Takashi Kawamura **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Takashi Kawamura **and** Nanao Ise

Takashi Kawamura **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Takashi Kawamura **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Takashi Kawamura **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Takashi Kawamura **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Takashi Kawamura **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Takashi Kawamura **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Takashi Kawamura **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Takashi Kawamura **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Takashi Kawamura **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Takashi Kawamura **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Orihime Inoue

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Kisuke Urahara

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Soi Fong

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Gin Ichimaru

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Izuru Kira

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Retsu Unohana

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Sousuke Aizen

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Momo Hinamori

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Renji Abarai

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Sajin Komamura

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Nanao Ise

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Eiji Kikumaru **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Orihime Inoue

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Kisuke Urahara

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Soi Fong

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Gin Ichimaru

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Izuru Kira

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Retsu Unohana

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Sousuke Aizen

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Momo Hinamori

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Renji Abarai

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Sajin Komamura

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Nanao Ise

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Kunimitsu Tezuka **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Orihime Inoue

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Kisuke Urahara

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Soi Fong

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Gin Ichimaru

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Izuru Kira

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Retsu Unohana

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Sousuke Aizen

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Momo Hinamori

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Renji Abarai

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Sajin Komamura

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Nanao Ise

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Takeshi Momoshiro **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Orihime Inoue

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Kisuke Urahara

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Soi Fong

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Gin Ichimaru

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Izuru Kira

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Retsu Unohana

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Sousuke Aizen

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Momo Hinamori

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Renji Abarai

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Sajin Komamura

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Nanao Ise

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Syuichirou Oishi **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

Satoshi Horio **and** Ichigo Kurosaki 

Satoshi Horio **and** Rukia Kuchiki

Satoshi Horio **and** Orihime Inoue

Satoshi Horio **and** Kisuke Urahara

Satoshi Horio **and** Yoruichi Shihouin

Satoshi Horio **and** Shigekuni Yamamoto

Satoshi Horio **and** Soi Fong

Satoshi Horio **and** Gin Ichimaru

Satoshi Horio **and** Izuru Kira

Satoshi Horio **and** Retsu Unohana

Satoshi Horio **and** Hanatarou Yamada

Satoshi Horio **and** Sousuke Aizen

Satoshi Horio **and** Momo Hinamori

Satoshi Horio **and** Byakuya Kuchiki

Satoshi Horio **and** Renji Abarai

Satoshi Horio **and** Sajin Komamura

Satoshi Horio **and** Shunsui Kyouraku

Satoshi Horio **and** Nanao Ise

Satoshi Horio **and** Shuuhei Hisagi

Satoshi Horio **and** Toushiro Hitsugaya

Satoshi Horio **and** Rangiku Matsumoto

Satoshi Horio **and** Kenpachi Zaraki

Satoshi Horio **and** Yachiru Kusajishi

Satoshi Horio **and** Ikkaku Madarame

Satoshi Horio **and** Yumichika Ayasegawa

Satoshi Horio **and** Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Satoshi Horio **and** Nemu Kurotsuchi

Satoshi Horio **and** Jyuushiro Ukitake

* * *

A minor part-time fanfic of Prince of Tennis and Bleach. All of the people above is what I'm planning to write about what if you put whatever pair together in a room. I expect over 300 chapters. This is not all since there is going to be groups of people in a room. (Ex: Renji, Ichigo, Momo, and Kaidoh in one very intense room of arguements) Hopefully I will finish before I ran out of ideas for my other fanfics. Review me to suggest which I should start with otherwise I'll just go off in random order. Thanks! 


	2. Prologue

**What Happens If (?) And (?) Are In The Same Room? **

**Prologue: The Plan**

* * *

I've decided to write about how Kurotsuchi and Inui met. Although I thought about using Urahara, I ended up with the freaky captain. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Prince of Tennis

* * *

Inui was strolling down the street when he bumped into a person. He looked up but ended up looking down for the person he bumped into was ten centimeter shorter. It was strange to see this person, a mask with that looked skeletal like to it. 

"Excuse me." The creepy guy, who would have freaked everyone if Inui wasn't that experience with beyond freaky events. The pair stared on forever, having their tiny private conservation mentally, while people walked past them on the sidewalk. The staring continued until Kurotsuchi spoke. "Meet you back in an hour."

They scattered away looking for their victims.

**Tennis court at Seigaku**

Everyone was practicing when Inui came in with an evil look in his eyes. He pushed up his glasses before speaking.

"Minna, I have a surprise waiting for you."

All the regulars plus a certain talkative freshmen could imagine what new surprises Inui could have waiting for them. Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Kaidoh, Momo, Kawamura, Fuji, Echizen, and Horio (a/n: I don't know what he's doing here…) all sweat-dropped.

"If anyone doesn't want to come, they are welcome to drink my newly made special surprise." Inui added when he saw the faces. The other members of the tennis club was no where to be found, leaving it like a barren desert (they were all hiding. poor Horio was stuck where he was).

**In Soul Society**

Kurotsuchi walked into the huge room of the first division room, where **all** the captains (1), vice captains, people residing outside of Soul Society (Ichigo, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Urahara), and some minor subordinates were having a meeting.

"Everyone, I have a place I have to show you." No one asked questions for if they had who knows what could happen to them if they disagree on going.

Everyone reluctantly followed him, knowing that whatever the crazy scientist has in mind. So Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soi Fong, Gin Ichimaru, Izuru Kira, Retsu Unohana, Hanatarou Yamada, Sousuke Aizen, Momo Hinamori, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyouraku, Nanao Ise, Shuuhei Hisagi, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, and Jyuushiro Ukitake went to wherever they were going.

**In a room that looks too much like a waiting room **

The two groups literally bumped into each other. Ichigo, Renji, Momo, and Kaidoh were about to have a fist fight until the two most serious ones of the groups (2) pulled them away.

Once inside Inui explained. "Kurotsuchi and I have decided to put all the interesting people together in a room for an hour. Those who fail to stay will be punished with…" He took out a bottle of Inui before continuing. "my newly improved version of all my previous drinks in one. I tested on a certain person that hasn't fainted on my most recent juices (3). " Everyone including the shinigami gasped at what Inui took out. It was bubbling to the top of the bottle and was still bubbling madly that it might explode. The contents were the horrifying color of (insert color here). "Kurotsuchi has offered a free night at his division's lab." The shinigami gasped. The thought of staying, I mean being locked up, with the craziest person in Soul Society was something people prefer to die than go there. But since the tennis players didn't know a thing about shinigami, they had nothing to worry about. That was before Ichigo whispered the horrifying thing about Kurotsuchi's lab to Horio, who whispered it to the others. Soon all the people in the room was sweat-dropping.

The dark cloud soon thickened as Kurotsuchi produced a hat full of everyone's names on pieces of papers. "And the first pair in the room is…" The tension held as he and Inui picked up a name from the tennis players and one from the shinigami.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT ONE WHERE THE NEXT PAIR FACES TORTURE…

* * *

(1) - This is a world where Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen are not in Hueco Mundo, but are still evil. It's for the sake of the story. 

(2) – Those who are itching to find out who the most serious are Tezuka (of course) and Kuchiki (Rukia and ni-sama slapped them on their heads)

(3) – It is not Fuji. Look at my profile to find out.

A/N: the prince of tennis characters can see the shinigami otherwise there is no point in writing a fanfic where the characters can't see each other. Just think of it as Urahara's inventions doing its work.

The next pair is I.G. and F.S.


	3. IG & FS

This chapter was requested from KitsueMage. Thanks for reviewing and reading. Hope u review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**What Happens If (?) And (?) Are In The Same Room? **

"And the first pair in the room is…" Inui picked up one while Kurotsuchi told Nemu to do it. Unfolding the pieces of paper, Inui read the words. "From the living people, Fuji Syuusuke." Mayuri did the same. "The _lucky_ one is Ichimaru Gin."

Everyone was sighing in relief, but it wasn't long until they were moved into a separate room by the people who had led them there. The tennis people into one room while the shinigami-related people went into the other. Mayuri and Inui slipped into a hidden room.

Meanwhile Fuji and Gin was pushed into a room that was completely dark and well, more darkness. Moving forward they bumped into many things, like the wall, two chairs, and a timer. To their surprise, there was indeed a light bulb in the room. They found it the hard way. Just when their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, evil Inui and Kurotsuchi flipped the lights on, causing the pair in the room to squint.

Fuji saw a pair of light blue/green eyes staring back at him. Gin blinked as he saw a light blue pair of eyes stared back.

"My name's Fuji Syuusuke." Fuji greeted.

"Ichimaru Gin." Gin replied. They stared for a while before Fuji made his next move. He closed his eyes and smiled. Gin did the same with his creepiness.

"It seems like you do this, too. Normally everyone that meets me would ask why I do that, but you are the first."

"People get familiar to it when I do that. Usually I don't open them until I get serious."

"Interesting. I've only open my eyes twice."

"Really? Why do I get this feel that you have something in common with me that hasn't been said yet?"

"Perhaps."

"Let's have a thumb wrestling contest while we talk so time could past by."

Sitting down they began the match of thumb wrestling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shinigami found a bunch of chairs in the room they were in. Most of them sat down and the others walked around in circles that they might dig a hole through the floor if it wasn't for Kuchiki, who gave them a glare that most likely said 'if you continue to do that, I'll personally dig a hole for your body'. 

"Why are we here anyway?" Hitsugaya was getting twitchy especially since Matusmoto offered to let him sit on her lap. Most would have laughed if it wasn't for his icy glare that said 'laugh and I will freeze you and feed you to a rather hungry Yachiru.'

"This might be fun." Urahara said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Look what I found, Ken-chan." Yachiru was digging around and had found a T.V. set. On the screen were their very own Ichimaru and the tennis player Fuji.

* * *

The regulars of Seigaku were more impatient than the shinigami next door. Eiji couldn't hold still, wanting to find out what that silver head guy and Fuji was talking about. Oishi, too, wanted to know, which brings a total of five people who are curious. 

While Echizen was no where to be found, the regulars were jabbering and doing more jabbering.

"Nya. Where did Ochibi go?" They heard a muffled replied from behind all the spare chairs.

Ryoma's head popped up from behind the spare chairs. "Ne. I think I found something very interesting."

* * *

"A sadistic side?" 

"I might say I have a sadistic side."

The timer on the side was flashing 2:49. And the thumb wrestling continued. If Inui and Kurotsuchi were looking more closely they were actually having a staring contest instead of thumb wrestling contest which had gone no where at all.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Inui and Kurotsuchi came in and dragged the two unwillingly people out.

_"But we didn't finish our thumb wrestling contest yet!" _Gin and Fuji was about to say but closed their mouths, knowing that the more struggling the more punishment there would be.

Everyone was waiting outside the room when they came into view.

_Nya. That guy could replace __Fuji__ if it wasn't for his hair._ Eiji thought.

Inui held out two plastic cups. Kurotsuchi held out two pieces of paper.

"Here is your reward. We forgot to tell you that if you pass two hours, you'll have to take the punishment."

Fuji and Gin would have stroke with horror if it wasn't for their habits. Fuji's and Gin's smile changed and accepted the pass to the lab and the new and improved Inui juice. The juice was bubbling madly as the cups tipped into the waiting mouths.

The two passed out just as the horrifying liquid entered the mouth. Everyone scrambled to the door as liquid oozed out of the victims' mouths.

* * *

In the world we know it as home, Yuichi Tsuchiya also know as Tuti was sneezing. 

"I must have caught the cold or something."

The same thing happened to Aiba Hiroki.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT ONE WHERE THE NEXT PAIR FACES TORTURE…

* * *

The next pair is K.K. and R.M. 

Requesting any pairs and pairs who are not in the list before. PLEASE otherwise I would have nothing to pair in a room.

Tuti plays Ichimaru in the musicals for those who don't know. Aiba plays for Fuji in the Prince of Tennis musicals.

A/N: nanagurl was slapping me after I finished typing the sentence "_Everyone scrambled to the door as liquid oozed out of the victims' mouths."_ (_evil laugh_) (_contiunes nanagurl slaps digifreak51794_) (_evil laughs contiunes_)


End file.
